Gram Negative
Gram Negative is an Archaicon in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Overview Of all the Archaicons under Misanthropy's command, only his biologist, Gram Negative, originally hailed from the ranks of the beast factions. Once a Predacon by the name of Frightclaw, he was often to be found training in the art of unarmed combat, using a form of metallikato, on the harshest death worlds in the galaxy, fighting with his bare hands against the deadliest creatures ever recorded. Soon, his reputation as a slayer of beasts grew, and whispered rumours of the metal giant who could best the polar krakens of Terisiare and the dreadnaught of Phyrexia single-handedly began to reach the Fortress of Solitude. Headhunting Embarking the World's End immediately, Misanthropy set a course for the planet of Luther Macintyre, home to the collosal mica-dragons, easily amongst the most dangerous creatures ever spawned. Knowing that such fierce, beautiful and enigmatic creatures would soon tempt the mysterious stranger, he lay in wait on the highest peak of the planet's equator-spanning mountain range. Within days, through luck or prescience, his gambit paid off, and a space frigate was seen making planetfall on the horizon. Racing to the location, Misanthropy discovered a grisly scene, and realised the purpose these seemingly random killings had - the warrior, a Predacon transformer, was kneeling over the body of an infant mica-dragon, a beast still some thirty feel long, and was dissecting its bloodied corpse, dictating its findings to a minicon accomplice. As Misanthropy began to approach the crouching figure, a monstrous bellow shook the ground as a titanic figure entered the clearing - the enraged mother of the butchered mica-dragon. Frightclaw leapt back just in time, as the dragon's huge claws crushed the spot he had occupied seconds before, oblitering his unfortunate minicon. Misanthropy, assessing the situation, drew his chitinous bonesword, and swung it around him in a might arc, hurling the blade at the roaring titan's face. With a sickening crunch, it pierced the roof the the beast's mouth, skewering its brain. Before the dead form of the colossus had even hit the ground, Frightclaw was on his knees, swearing eternal fealty to his mysterious savior. Since then, Frightclaw has been rebuilt, emerging as the maniacal Gram Negative. Current Activities Gram Negative now serves as the chief authority on biological life for Misanthropy, and spends much of his time bioengineering new and more vicious beasts for Misanthropy to use as shock troops. As such, he was instrumental in developing Error Threshold, the mechanical pinnacle of predation. Indeed, Gram Negative is the only Archaicon to whom Error Threshold shows any camaraderie, often taking the scientist with him on his training runs, a reminder of Gram Negative's old life as Frightclaw. Unfortunately for Gram Negative, his dreams do not align with those of Misanthropy and the other Archaicons. Whereas they believe that the universe must be destroyed to achieve true peace and enlightenment, Gram Negative has mistakenly come to believe their goal is to reshape the universe again when they are finished, to create a realm of serenity and nature. It is not known what will happen when the truth becomes known to him, though doubtless the martial pride he has always held will lead to him challenging Misanthropy - and equally doubtlessly, being destroyed utterly. Death Several years later, the Archaicon headquarters - the Fortress of Solitude, an immense floating citadel hidden in the mists of Jupiter - was besieged by a fleet sent by Dynamax, leader of the RDD, enraged at the rogue actions of Misanthropy. Led by the Eisen Dragoons, a mercenary unit in Dynamax's employ, the assault force was able to gain access to the Fortress, causing the Archaicons to put up a bitter resistance to allow their allies, exitium and Gothika Mortiis to escape. Taking advantage of the heroic sacrifice of Saint Vitus, Gram Negative and Konzentrationslager slipped off to the Fortress' control room, enabling the emergency override system which sealed off every door and bulkhead in the complex. With most of the attackers locked in corridors they were unfamiliar with, or trapped in rooms they could not escape from, their impetus was stopped in its tracks. However, the two would pay dearly for their success, for, in attempting to rejoin the rest of their unit, they were discovered by Northclaw, leader of the Eisen Dragoons, and even with the advantage of numbers, were slaughtered by the superior warrior. When the siege was routed due to the support of the very allies the Archaicons had ordered to flee, led by long-time ally Dreadspawn, the remains of Konzentrationslager, Gram Negative and Saint Vitus were discovered, and interred in the crypts of the Fortress of Solitude, before the citadel was freed from its orbit and cast into space, forever drifting with the saviours of the Archaicons resting inside. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males